Harry Potter and The Songbook of Mischief
by NeuroticManiac
Summary: Harry Potter receives a birthday present from the Weasley twins, not just any present either. After all, it would seem to great a chance to give up! They send him a book that reveals feelings that are suppressed at the moment....through songs!


Harry Potter and The Songbook Of Mischiefs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry's Hard Knock Life  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry....I'd be rich if I did.  
  
The boy who lived shifted uncomfortably in his bed as he stared at his ceiling in silence. He wasn't just any normal boy, however, he was Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter that everyone seemed to know in the Wizard World. They might know about me, but they probably don't give the biggest care, he thought to himself. His best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, hadn't sent a single word to him the entire summer. He sat up and kicked the floor hard in anger. Harry felt as thought he had had to deal with the death of Sirus all by himself. He wanted to get out of the Dursley's so bad he felt as though he wanted to crack. The fact that his scar had been hurting him the entire summer didn't help either.  
  
"HARRY!!!! GET DOWN HERE BOY!!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
Harry sweared lightly under his breath for kicking the floor and scrambled downstairs towards his uncle and aunt. "Yes, what is it Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"We're going out boy. Don't you touch an-"and so Uncle Vernon continued on giving Harry the usual you-touch-anything-you're-dead speech. Harry muted it out and concentrated on the wall beside Uncle Vernon which was slowly becoming more and more interesting every minute that was passing.  
  
"..and I want you to wash the dishes along with the floors." Aunt Petunia tuned in as their talk was coming to an end. Dudley came trotting out behind his father. "Have fun along, Potter."  
  
"Rikukuha.." Harry started mumbling and screwed his eyes up in thought.  
  
The fat boy stumbled back in fear and ran out of the door. Harry grinned as he watched his fat cousin trip on the way out of the door and made his way up his room once again. He opened his door and laid back down onto his bed slowly.  
  
"What is up with them, Hedwig?" he asked his snowy white owl softly. Had they forgotten about him? Was that it? Harry stood up and glared at nothing in particular when a small fluffy bullet came flying into the side of his head. Harry gave a huge yelp and fell over. "What the? STUP-PIG!"  
  
The minute owl tweeted happily as Harry walked over to the small owl to remove the extremely large parcel attached to it. He knew who the present had came from. Ron hadn't forgotten about him. Although from the looks of the present, his best friend had decided to give something that Hermione would have liked to him. He placed Pig down next to Hedwig (who gave him a huge kick that sent him flying across the room) and ripped the wrapping off his birthday present. A note fell out and he read it out loud to himself.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Blimey! I can't believe what happened over the summer here Harry. I think the twins have gone bloody mad. THEY BUY EVERYTHING. I'm really jealous of the fact that they have loads of money. Funny thing is that they keep buying me maroon jumpers. They used me as a lab rat, I reckon no one will notice that I'm a little bit more girly, at least that as until mom blasted them away for using seximents on me. Happy Birthday, Harry. George and Fred gave me that book, said it was "an important artifact of the Wizarding World." My bloody ass it is. Have fun with it.  
  
Your Greatest, Bestest, Smartest, Handesomest, aka Keeper of Gryffindor,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
P.S. Hermione's been strange lately. Have you talked to her yet?  
  
Harry laughed as he read over the letter again and tucked it away to open up his present. A huge book was reveiled under his hands. A red velvet cover laid under his fingers. He read it slowly to himself. The Songbook Of Mischiefs. It sure sounded something George and Fred would make. He opened it up and looked inside of the book. Harry looked at the blank pages and stared at it hoping something would happen. Nothing did. He sighed, placed the book back down, and went down stairs to start his chores.  
Just as Harry took a mop and bucket out he notice a row of 7 rather large rats started stare at him. When did they get rats that were that big? Harry opened his mouth but was stopped when he felt his arms give and started to mop the floor in time with the way the rats where dancing then....  
  
[Rats]  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
[Harry]  
  
'Steada treated,  
  
Harry started tap dancing in a rather cutsy manner and his boyish smiles was know replaced with a fixed, quite frightening smile.  
  
[Rats]  
  
We get tricked!  
  
[Harry]  
  
'Steada laughs,  
  
He turned his mop upside down and glided around the house with the mice in time.  
  
[Rats]  
  
We get slaps!  
  
The rats start slapping each other at this point  
  
[Rats]  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
  
It's the hard-knock life we know!  
  
[Harry]  
  
Spider webs,  
  
Harry quickly poked away the spider webs that surrounded his room and followed after the rats as they headed in a different direction.  
  
[Rats]  
  
'Steada of wool!  
  
[Harry]  
  
Empty Bellies,  
  
His belly grumbled loudly to answer his words and continued to sing a high happy sugary voice  
  
[Rats]  
  
'Steada of full!  
  
[ALL]  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
[Harry]  
  
Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n?  
  
Harry started flickering back and forth as thought his body was blow and was thrown across the room.  
  
[Rats]  
  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!  
  
[Rats]  
  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
  
[Rats]  
  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
  
[Harry]  
  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!  
  
He starts to cry tragically to himself and to the rats as they start snapping.  
  
[ALL]  
  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
  
Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Empty belly life!  
  
Rotten smelly life!  
  
Full of sorrow life!  
  
No tomorrow life!  
  
[Rats]  
  
Santa Claus we never see  
  
[Harry]  
  
Santa Claus, what's that?  
  
Who's he?  
  
[ALL]  
  
No one cares for you a smidge  
  
When you're in the Dursley's House!  
  
[Rats]  
  
(Yelling like Uncle Vernon)  
  
You'll stay up till this dump shines  
  
like the top of the Mercedes Benitz.  
  
[Rats]  
  
Yank the whiskers from his chin  
  
Jab his with a safety Pin  
  
Make his drink a mickey finn  
  
I really hate Uncle Vernon  
  
[Rats]  
  
(whistle) Wash the dishes!  
  
(whistle) Strip them beds!  
  
(whistle) I said wash the dishes!  
  
[ALL]  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
No one cares for you a smidge  
  
When your in the Dursley's house  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
The rats ran back to their cupboards and Harry looked around at the house that was now sparkly clean. "What the hell?" He ran up his room and stared at the book as the page that was empty, now was suddenly full.  
  
"Awesome," Harry said with a smirk  
  
The page was titled in bright golden letters that said Harry's Hard Knock Life.  
  
Okay can you all PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I REALLY WANNA SEE HOW I'M DOING. I don't plan on continuing if its not worth it. 5 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter! Flame or Flatter its your choice! 


End file.
